The present invention generally relates to fasteners, and more specifically relates to an attachment clip for interconnecting components of a door latch assembly, such as in an automotive vehicle.
Attachment clips for securing parts to automotive vehicles are well known. In fact, many types of specialized clips have been developed to facilitate the vehicle assembly process. These clips are specially designed to securely retain a part such as a tie-rod, and are simple to install.
One particular type of attachment clip, commonly known as a xe2x80x9cMazda clipxe2x80x9d, is an attachment clip used on a cargo van door latch assembly. Typical door latch assemblies include a door handle, a latch and a threaded tie rod connecting the handle to the latch. The attachment clip is mounted to the latch and is the mechanical interface between the tie rod and the latch.
The typical xe2x80x9cMazda clipxe2x80x9d includes a base portion attached by a flexible hinge to a cap portion, and can be placed in an open position or locked in closed position. The inner facing surfaces of the cap portion and the base portion each have partial interior threads complementary to the exterior threads of the tie-rod, which cooperate to engage the tie-rod threads when the clip is closed. The clip also has a pair of tabs which extend from the cap portion, and a pair of detents formed in the base portion for receiving the tabs. The detents are configured such that when the cap portion is pressed towards the base portion, the detents engage the tabs to properly align the cap portion with the base portion and to snappingly close the interior threads of the cap and base portions around the threaded rod.
Given that latch assemblies are often located within an enclosed channel in one of the cargo van doors, it will be apparent that such clips are advantageous since they allow an assembly line operator to quickly install the latch assembly by blindly inserting an attachment clip in the channel and then closing the clip around the threaded portion of the tie rod. However, field testing and examination has shown that numerous door latch assemblies, although passing functional testing immediately after installation, are prone to early failure due to misalignment of the base and cap portion of the attachment clip around the tie rod threads. Consequently, there remains a need for an attachment clip which allows a door latch assembly to be reliably installed within the channel of cargo van door, but which does not appreciably increase the cost or the installation time of the latch assembly.
Accordingly, to the invention, there is provided an attachment clip which addresses the deficiencies of the conventional vehicle door latch attachment clip.
The attachment clip, according to the invention, is configured for securement to an attachment member, and comprises a first clip portion, a second clip portion, and a resilient hinge extending between the clip portions for facilitating relative movement of the clip portions so as to allow the clip portions to close around the attachment member. The first clip portion includes a first alignment member protruding therefrom, and the second clip portion includes a first alignment channel configured for receiving the first alignment member therein for facilitating alignment of the first clip portion with the second clip portion. The resilient hinge includes an alignment tab provided thereon and is disposed for engagement with one of the clip portions for facilitating alignment of the first alignment member with the first alignment channel when the clip portions begin to close around the attachment member.
Preferably, the resilient hinge, the clip portions and the alignment boss are all fabricated from plastic material, with the resilient hinge comprising a flexible plastic strip integrally molded with the clip portions. The alignment boss comprises a rigid plastic alignment boss integrally molded with the flexible plastic strip for imparting rigidity to the strip along a portion thereof for facilitating the alignment of the first alignment leg with the first alignment channel when the clip portions being to close. Also, preferably the alignment boss includes a base portion integrally molded with the plastic strip, an apex portion opposite the base portion, and at least two side walls extending between the base portion and the apex portion, with one of the side walls being shaped for cooperation with one of the clip portions for further facilitating alignment of the first alignment leg with the first alignment channel when the clip portions begin to close.
The attachment clip has an inner side portion and an outer side portion, with the alignment boss and the first alignment leg being disposed adjacent the inner side portion. Also, preferably the first clip portion also includes a second alignment leg protruding therefrom adjacent the outer side portion, and the second clip portion includes a second alignment channel for receiving the second alignment leg therein for facilitating the alignment of the first clip portion with the second clip portion. Consequently, preferably the alignment boss is also shaped for facilitating alignment of the second alignment leg with the second alignment channel subsequent to the alignment of the first alignment leg with the first alignment channel. Typically, the attachment member includes a threaded section, and the clip portions include respective threaded portions disposed between the inner and outer side portions and complementary to the threaded section, with the threaded portions cooperating upon closing of the clip portions for receiving the threaded section therein.